Reawakening
by Feffervesce
Summary: Sequel to Breaking Faith. Nearly a century has taken place after the events surrounding Norivana and Lucian and their rise against Garrosh Hellscream. Now, we follow a new heroine as she ventures into the wide open world with an unlikely companion, on a nearly impossible quest that takes them trekking across the four corners of Azeroth. Female NElf/BElf Hybrid OC x Male NElf OC
1. Chapter 1

**This is a sequel to my other story, Breaking Faith. It's more-or-less 100 years after the ending of the last story. (I was going to go with 200, but I changed my mind.) **

**Copy/paste this after the fanfiction URL: s/9273935/1/Breaking-Faith**

**If you haven't read that one, I'm doing my best to make sure this story covers up anything that could be unclear. Also, the other one's in the process of being written; however, because it's following patch 5.4, I'm having to wait to update the story progression til the patch is released. Therefore, I'm going ahead and posting this first chapter, and possibly the next one quite soon if this gets enough positive feedback. :)**

**Comments, questions, anything's welcome! Hope you all enjoy, as I'm going to have lots of fun writing it! :D**

* * *

Nyela hadn't the slightest inkling as to what had possessed her to investigate the strange noise outside her bedroom door. She'd already known what it was. Julian, her little brother, was always up to something, and this time it was no different. Her darling sibling had set up a booby trap at the foot of her door, and now she was lying face-first on the floor outside her room, with both ankles constricted in twine and covered head-to-toe in icy water. It dripped off her soaked clothes and hair as her annoyance bubbled over into rage.

"JULIAN!" She screeched, scooting into an upright position and trying to untangle the rope from her legs. Her sopping magenta hair fell over her eyes and she angrily slicked it back behind her long, slender ears, grumbling to herself when she heard Julian's hearty laughter from his room across the hall.

Julian was training to be an engineer, and to Nyela's personal displease, he was actually quite good at it. Rather than do anything _useful_, however, he used his talents to mess with his big sister. He'd somehow managed to set up a snare that connected to her door, and when she'd opened it, the device had activated and sent her sprawling as it wrapped the twine around both her ankles. And to make matters worse, he'd charmed a gigantic pail of water to hover over the door and wait until she'd activated the trap to pour its contents onto her head.

A teenage engineer with the talents of a Mage... Look out, world. She swore sometimes he was a thousand times smarter than she, especially when it came to his engineering brain.

Julian was an interesting kid, apparently, and so was she. Their father was a Night Elf, and their mother was a Blood Elf. Julian looked much more like Nyela's dad, although he'd inherited his mom's flaming red hair and his skin was more pale. Nyela had taken after her father as well, save for her ears, which were smaller and much more pointed than the usual Night Elves. She also had vivid pink hair, almost so bright that it practically glowed any time light was directly cast upon it.

Anyway, the rope lay in a tangled heap on the floor once she'd finally broken out of it, and she stood shakily, fuming and rubbing her elbows, both of which had been scuffed pretty badly when she'd fallen. She stomped to Julian's room with indignation, swinging his door open and looking like a half-drowned animal as her spiteful golden eyes searched for their prey. She finally focused on a mane of vivid crimson hair peeking out from underneath the bed, and moments later she had her teenage brother by the scruff and had pulled him out of his hiding spot. She glanced to her left at his bedside table and saw a glass of water, so she reached out and grabbed it, dumping its contents onto Julian's head.

_Sweet, sweet justice_! She grinned to herself as he sputtered and blinked the water out of his eyes, peeling his soaked hair from his face.

"Agh! Nyela!" he whined, grimacing as she crossed her arms. His voice was just on the brink of maturing, and Nyela had to keep from laughing when it squeaked and then suddenly lowered, sounding almost like their father.

She gave him a scolding look. "Julian, how many times do I have to come in here and kick your ass before you learn not to keep doing that?"

Julian smirked impishly, folding his hands together innocently and sitting on the edge of his bed, having completely recovered from the water attack. "Keep doing what?"

Nyela almost had to laugh. "You know exactly what, Peabrain."

"Hey," he shrugged, frowning a fake frown with a smile staying in his eyes, "You're not allowed to call me that. Mom's orders. Don't want to shatter my fragile ego, big sis."

"Fragile?" Nyela actually did laugh now, unable to stay mad at her quirky little brother. His ego was the opposite of fragile. If anything, it was the size of an entire continent. "I don't think our mother will oppose me in keeping you in check."

"Yeah, maybe you'll keep _me_ in check, but who keeps _you_ in check?" He quirked a brow, smirking with a corner of his mouth. "Who watches the watchers?"

With a streak of humor amidst her annoyance, Nyela rolled her eyes. Julian was a whole three years younger than her, but sometimes his snarky attitude and quick wit made her forget that he was only sixteen.

"Just don't do it again, okay?" she shook her head and turned to go, taking the door handle.

"Can't promise anything, sis," he laughed, chucking a crumpled paper airplane at her head.

She ducked in time but sent him a scathing glare before closing his door behind her. The floor outside her room was covered in water, as was the rope that had imprisoned her. With a sly smirk she burst back into Julian's room, grabbed his favorite shirt from his closet against his protests, and sprinted out to the mess, throwing the shirt into the water and using it to soak it all up.

Julian was very unhappy, but Nyela didn't care one bit. The little twerp deserved it - well, not _little_, he'd inherited his father's height as well and was easily a foot taller than her - but that was beside the point.

When that had all been cleaned up and Nyela had changed into a set of dry clothes, she left her room and went to seek out some dinner. As she reached the base floor of the tree, she saw her closest friend Lily out the front door.

"Hey, Lils," Nyela called out as she exited the building to make her way to one of the campfires on the other end of the orchard. That orchard, nearly 100 years old, had been founded by none other than Nyela's own father and his Druid tribe. The king at the time, Varian Wrynn, had allowed them to turn the northern forest into the Druids' haven. Now, it held all sorts of various classes of Night Elves, along with the exception of Nyela's mother, who was a Blood Elf. Nyela had heard the story of how her parents met, but that story is very long and should be saved for another time.

Lily, who was talking to a few other elves, paused and glanced over at Nyela, then jogged over to her, lacing their elbows together as they walked along the thin dirt path, striding underneath the dark shade of the tall fruit trees that successfully blocked out most of the harsh sunlight. Lily was two years younger than Nyela, and she was the kindest, most compassionate person on the face of Azeroth. They'd been friends since Nyela could remember.

"Hey girl!" Lily chirped, grinning her wide, innocent grin and flipping her long blue hair from her face. "Interesting new hairstyle you've got going. It's... different."

Nyela giggled, shaking out her wet hair in an attempt to get it to dry faster. "It's not by choice."

"Julian?" Lily guessed, and Nyela nodded.

"Julian."

"Gotta love your brother," Lily smiled.

"I think you meant to say 'loathe'," Nyela joked as they reached their destination. There was usually someone here cooking, and most of the time, Nyela could get away with mooching a little bit off of them. It's not like food was scarce or anything, but she disliked cooking, and if anyone else was willing to do it for her, she'd shamelessly accept. To her delight, she saw her parents at one of the fires, frying a pan of fish fillets. She smelled spices and pepper and lemon in the air, and her mouth began to water as she skipped over next to them.

They were sitting beside one another on a large bench-like log, and Nyela chose to interrupt whatever they were saying to each other by waltzing in and squeezing herself in between them, plopping down practically on top of them before they managed to scoot over to give her enough space.

"Nice of you to join us," her Blood Elf mother laughed almost sarcastically at her as Lily walked up as well and sat on the opposite side of the fire.

Nyela shrugged. "You guys looked lonely, and I thought it fit to grace you with my presence."

Her father grinned, glancing across Nyela at his wife, "Norivana, we raised a noble child. Who else would go out of their way to help such lonely souls as ourselves?"

"So proud!" her mother shook her head, "Brings tears to my eyes."

"Oh shush," Nyela nudged both of them with her elbows and then picked up a metal spatula, scooping one of the fillets onto a plate for herself. Her dad scooped out three more and offered one to Lily.

Lily shook her head, smiling her genuine, sweet smile, "No thanks, Mr. Silverpaw. I've already had my supper."

Lucian gave her a nod, but then sighed with an edge of laughter, "For the last time, Lily, you _can _call me Lucian." He then glanced at Nyela, smirking. "I don't know why all your friends keep calling me that."

Nyela shrugged silently. She decided it was best to keep it to herself that the _real _reason her friends call her father that was because she'd ordered them to. They'd used the term 'DILF' far too much for her comfort, so she had given them an ultimatum: either quit calling him by his first name while they bat their lashes and swoon, or they weren't allowed to come see her, and as such, couldn't see her father. He was her dad, for crying out loud, and it made her more than uncomfortable when they'd sit there and gush over him like he was some sort of hot celebrity.

Lily, of course, wasn't like the other girls: she wasn't constantly going gaga every time she came over. Nyela had actually told Lily that she didn't have to call him "Mr. Silverpaw", but Lily went along with it anyway; she'd felt that if she didn't, it'd seem unfair to Nyela's other friends. And that was one of the many reasons that Lily got the 'favorite' badge.

Her father spoke up. "So you two excited for tonight?"

As her always overly-bubbly self, Lily grinned happily and practically danced in her seat. "Yes!" she cheered, clapping her hands together. Nyela smiled too and nodded.

It was predicted that tonight, on the longest night of the year as well as the full red moon, there was to be a meteor shower. Nyela and Lily had prepared the perfect spot to watch it, and they were planning on not sleeping at all tonight. There was a clearing in the trees right next to the main hollow tree in which the elves stayed, and the two of them had dragged out all their bedding and whatnot to create their own little campsite where they could lie down on their pillows and watch the sky.

Nyela's dad stood and went to fetch another log for the fire, and her mom gave her a nudge after Nyela had finished eating, "You two had better get settled in soon. It's almost dark out."

"The shower isn't supposed to start until almost midnight," Lily commented, "But you're right. We should get on over there."

Nyela hopped up and brushed the dirt off her pants that had accumulated there, glancing up at the orange sky. "Yeah we've got a good four hours or so," she said.

Her dad returned with the log as she spoke, and he tossed it onto the flames with a loud crackle before he stretched widely and yawned. "Night, Tiger," he said Nyela's pet name and gave her a big hug, kissing her forehead and then waving at Lily before he rejoined his wife by the fire.

Nyela then followed after Lily to their campsite. Right now, pretty much all it looked like was a gigantic pile of pillows and blankets, but honestly that's what they were going for. Neither of them were sticklers for order, and they'd much rather just flop down onto a big fluffy bed rather than have their own separate spaces all set out neatly.

Lily took off in a mini-sprint and jumped, sailing through the air and landing in the pile of bedding in a 'poof'. Nyela started laughing loudly and did the same, bouncing into the downy pillows. She glanced up at the sky, which was an almost blood-red color due to the setting sun. The tops of the trees were ignited in a false flame, and through the opening of the leaves shone a hazy beam of warm light onto the bark of the large tree structure.

Nyela realized the fading light was currently shining straight onto a strange anomaly in the wood of the tree, an anomaly she'd been captivated with ever since she was a toddler. A male face, seemingly Night Elf, jutted out of the bark, practically sculpted from the wood itself. Along with that, if one would stand far enough away, they would realize it wasn't just a face but an entire body of a man. She had once asked her parents about it, but neither of them had given her a direct answer. Either that or she just wasn't able to remember it. Both options were probable.

Lily caught her staring at it and shook her shoulder. "You know, Branneth told me a chant that - he claims - if you say it three times, the man in the wood will come to life and kill you at the foot of your bed."

Nyela laughed. "Yeah, well, Bran's full of shit." A moment passed, and her curiosity got the best of her. "...What's the chant?"

Lily gave her a quirky smirk. She sat up straight, speaking with dignity.

"Rise demon, oh demon, for your time has come,  
From the wood and the earth, to my words you'll succumb,  
Of the flesh you will be, no longer a tree,  
You will wake from your slumber and come back to me."

Nyela just regarded Lily with a completely dull, unimpressed stare. "Lily... That is ridiculous. And who the heck says he's a demon? I think he's more like a protector. Like the ancients in Darnassus."

Lily gave her a smug look. "If you're not afraid to say it, then say it."

Nyela scoffed. "Fine." She opened her mouth to speak, but then forgot the words. "What are the words again?"

Lily repeated herself a few times until Nyela knew what to say, and the two of them sat up straight, staring at the tree bark, which had now lost the glow of the flaming setting sunlight and was enveloped in a darker shadow, which for some reason began to give Nyela chills. She shuddered and Lily glanced over at her.

"Scared?" Lily asked, no longer smug, her face actually showing a bit of fear itself. Lily wasn't prideful; she didn't mind showing people exactly how she was feeling.

Nyela tensed a little, lying through her teeth, "Nah, course not. Let's do this."

They decided locking hands would make it seem more realistic for some reason, and Nyela focused on the face, thinking that if this actually worked, she'd be both frightened and thrilled. At least, up until the man showed up at the foot of her bed and killed her.

Their voices blended together as they spoke.

"Rise demon, oh demon, for your time has come,  
From the wood and the earth, to my words you'll succumb,  
Of the flesh you will be, no longer a tree,  
You will wake from your slumber and come back to me."

When nothing happened, Nyela shrugged lightly. "Meh. Too bad, I was really wanting to see my murderer in the flesh."

Lily laughed, "We won't know if it works or not until tomorrow morning. We'll either be dead or alive."

"That's comforting," Nyela said sarcastically and shifted a little, squirming and forcing her fear back into the depths of her mind, refusing to let it surface. In a world where more-or-less _anything_ is possible, doing something like this was a legitimate risk, and Nyela was beginning to feel dumb for being so reckless.

In an attempt to get their minds off of what they'd just done, Lily and Nyela chatted for a while about various topics, such as when they were planning to go through the Emerald Dream and finish their Druid training. They spoke for nearly two hours until, as if in synchronization, they both at the same time blurted out, "I'm hungry."

With a laugh, they stood and decided to head into the Dwarven District to pick up something at the Golden Keg before everything closed for the night. Nyela dashed upstairs to grab her coin satchel and a backpack to carry everything home, and then they left.

Because they were set up just in the northern end of Stormwind, which had been turned into its own version of Ashenvale forest, it was only about a five minute walk before they reached the tavern.

It was loud and full of drunk people of all shapes and sizes. With a bit of difficulty, they pushed their way through the crowd of loud, jeering, cheering people and reached the bartenders. One of the bartenders and Nyela's favorite, Hartmann, gave her a friendly wave. Hartmann was probably in his mid thirties, a tall, burly man with long dark locks and bright blue intelligent eyes. He was a great friend and treated the girls like little siblings, as they'd known him since they were very young. He leaned across the counter to be able to hear them.

"Hey girls!" he practically had to shout, "What brings ya here tonight? Need a pint?"

"Not tonight, Hartmann," Nyela smiled, "Just some food. We're going to watch the meteor shower and we don't want to starve to death before we even get the chance to see it." She winked.

His brows arched a little and he nodded his head, "Ooh, exciting. Alright, let me put in your order. Be right back." With that he had turned and gone into the storage room.

Nyela and Lily leaned lazily against the counter while they waited for Hartmann to get their order. By now, they didn't even need to tell him what they wanted; every time, it was burgers and Cinnamon Crisp.

The chef, a big, burly man nicknamed 'Grizzly', made the best burgers around, as well as his own creation which he called 'Cinnamon Crisp', which was more or less the most possible sugar one can fit into a single dessert without giving its consumer a heart attack. To make it, Grizzly would whip up some donut batter, fry it in brown sugar and molasses, and once it had a nice layer of crunch, he'd dip it (still hot) into steaming caramel, and finally top it off in a cinnamon-sugar medley. Nyela and Lily had actually been his guinea pigs/test group when he originally created it, and since then, they hadn't come to the tavern one single time without buying an order of Cinnamon Crisps.

Lily glanced over at the kitchens, as if that would somehow speed up the cooking process of their food. "I hope we don't miss the shower," she said quietly, and Nyela just waved her hand dismissively.

"Nah, we've got a few hours. Don't worry."

Lily shrugged and glanced around, and her eyes paused and widened a little in disgust. "Uh, Nyela... Tool alert," she grimaced, and Nyela turned to look at what Lily was seeing.

Three men were making a beeline for the two girls, stumbling slightly in their stupor and laughing loudly. They were humans, somewhat young, but came off as kind of shady. They were groomed almost too well for comfort, their hair probably holding so much styling product that you could break diamonds with a single strand. They wore pristine clothes and walked with an air that came off as 'We're all so much better than you'.

Nyela rolled her eyes and turned back toward the bar, hoping that if she ignored the men, they'd disappear. But that was out of the picture when she felt a stumpy finger thump itself on her shoulder. Tensing her shoulder in annoyance, Nyela turned around and gave the men an expectant look.

"What?" she asked bluntly, folding her arms and standing up to her full height, which was sadly only the exact same height as them.

The man who had tapped her shoulder was giving her what he thought was probably bedroom eyes, but it was coming off as more 'constipated' and 'sweaty'.

"I jus-... I just wanted to say," he slurred loudly, glancing his intoxicated eyes over at one of his buddies before he continued, and Nyela could smell the strong bourbon on his suffocating breath as he burped loudly, "I just wanted to say that my friends - (hiccup!) - that my friends and I have chosen you two as the lucky - (hiccup!) - lucky winners of the night." He raked his eyes way too obviously over Nyela and Lily, then grinned widely, holding his arms out wide, palms turned upward as if presenting himself as a prize.

Nyela gave Lily a pathetic look before taking in a deep breath and raising her brows. "Oh?" she asked, cocking her head and glancing between the three men, "I don't think we want to be the lucky winners... Nor do we want to know what we've won. That's too bad, isn't it?"

The man blinked a few times, furrowing his brow and trying to focus his eyes on Nyela, "W-what?" he slurred.

"She means we're sorry but we've got somewhere to be tonight and we're not interested," Lily spoke up, giving the men a cordial smile before looking away, a silent dismissal.

Nyela just gave the man a single nod that read, 'You heard her', and she turned back around too, facing the bar and shaking her head in a mixture of annoyance and bewilderment.

A hand this time planted itself onto Nyela's shoulder with more force, and she whipped back around, glaring into the drunken man's eyes. She reached up and grabbed his wrist, forcing her elf claws into his skin and giving him a stern stare.

"Don't. Touch. Me." She growled at him, then released his hand forcefully, chucking it back at him and glancing between the three guys, all the while holding her glare.

"Nyela," Lily murmured warningly and tensed up a little, knowing full well that if it came to it, Nyela wouldn't think twice to turn this into a full-blown brawl. The fiery hybrid elf was a force to be reckoned with when it came to her dignity.

The man who now had a nice set of puncture marks on his wrist began to sneer. "That wasn't very nice," he slurred as he gripped a hand on his injured wrist, which was beginning to bleed a little, "Is that any way to treat a noble?"

"It's a way to treat anyone who lays their hands on me," Nyela retorted, frowning at the man and pursing her lips.

"What's got her panties in a knot?" the guy turned and scoffed at one of his friends who shrugged and made a face. The man then looked back at Nyela, "You're way too uptight, elf." He reached a hand up and made to touch her hair, but she flinched away, slapping his hand to the side. He smirked, "My boys and I know a few techniques to help you… relax." The other men began laughing and Nyela let out a cold, hard bark of a laugh.

"Must be hard going through life under the delusion that you're worth even a second of anyone's time," Nyela shook her head in mock sympathy, glancing at Lily and shrugging.

The man blinked again and his cocky disposition changed into rage as he tensed his shoulders and dropped his smile. "Now listen here," he growled and Nyela, gave him a look of absolute uninterest as he wagged a finger at her. "Don't you think you can insult me like that and get away with it, bitch."

Hartmann had walked back through the door with just enough time to hear the man's final sentence. Hartmann set Nyela and Lily's order on the counter and stormed around the bar, grabbing the young man by the shirt collar and yanking him to attention. Hartmann was a very big man in general, and compared to these lightweights he was a hulk.

Hartmann's voice boomed out over the loud chatter in the bar, "You watch what you say about my girls, kid."

The man gulped and shook his head quickly as Hartmann continued, seething through his teeth, "Get the hell out."

Hartmann chucked the guy backward, shoving him into his two buddies, and the three of them muttered curses and shuffled out of the bar. Nyela let out a sigh and raised her brows, giving Hartmann a smile, "Thanks."

He smiled affectionately and patted both girls on the shoulders with his broad hands, "Anyone else gives you two trouble and I got your back, okay?"

"We know," Lily smiled brightly, "Don't know what we'd do without you."

He chuckled as he gave them their bag of snacks. "Better get going, girls. You don't want to miss the meteors, plus I've got a full bar to deal with."

Nyela nodded with a smile and hopped off the bar stool. Lily joined her, and they said their goodbyes, paid, and left. They took their time walking back through the empty Stormwind streets, laughing and joking with each other. As they walked down the steps into the northern forest, the elves' orchard could be seen a ways off ahead, standing like a tall dark shadow against the mountains behind it.

A shuffle behind them caught Nyela's attention and she glanced behind her, only to be greeted with an unsettling sight. The three men they'd met earlier, along with two more, were about thirty yards back, following them with conviction.

"Lily," she warned, tapping lily's forearm and readjusting the straps on her own backpack, "Uh, let's go faster."

Lily looked at Nyela in confusion, and then glanced behind them. Her eyes widened and she nodded, and both sped up their pace, glancing behind them a few times. When the men also sped up, Nyela's entire spine tingled in fear and the both of them broke into a sprint, running straight for the safety of their home. Generally, no one but the night elves ventured into that dark forest; it apparently seemed too frightening for most everyone else, so hopefully once their pursuers saw that they were running straight into it, they'd stop following.

Nyela and Lily reached their campsite, panting and out of breath from the run, and at first they didn't see the men. Relieved, Nyela turned away just as Lily reached out and grabbed her arm in fear, pointing back at the way they'd come. Nyela turned around to get a nice face-full of drunks.

"Fancy meeting you again," she said sarcastically, burying her fear and trying to come off as confident as possible. The men were standing between the girls and the door to the tall tree, and all the other elves had gone to bed by now, so there was no one else around to come to their aid.

The one she'd gotten into it with earlier stepped forward toward her, cocking one brow. It seemed some of his drunkenness had worn off, but none of his negativity. "I don't like being humiliated," the man seethed, and Nyela took a half step back away from him, now letting her edginess get the best of her. He continued, "And I think we ought to teach you a lesson."

"We didn't do anything," Lily argued back.

Nyela nodded. "If you want retribution go find Hartmann. I'm sure he'd like to push you around a little more, seeing as it was so easy the first time."

That was a bad choice of words. The man snaked a hand out and grabbed Nyela by the forearm, gripping it like a vice and giving Nyela no doubt she'd have a bruise there by morning. A moment later he shoved her backwards toward the tree, and she stumbled and tripped, catching her hand on the bark and drawing blood. She let out a sharp cry, mostly of surprise and partially because she'd slammed straight into the wooden sculpture of the man that protruded from the bark.

Before she could react, she felt a strange tugging sensation in her gut that traveled up into her spine and her neck, then down her shoulder and finally into the wound on her hand. In partial awe and forgetting her current situation, she stared at her hand as it glowed slightly, starting to knit itself back together. She recognized it as a spell, seeing as she'd seen her father perform his Druid spells countless times, but that wasn't the weird part. The weird part of it was that she hadn't had any training yet, and she'd never summoned a spell before. But here she was, healing herself, completely against her will.

As the spell continued to pulse in her hand, she braced that same hand against the tree bark where she'd hit it, leaning and turning her head back to glare at the man who'd shoved her. He had a cold look on his face and was now focused on Lily, who looked like a trapped animal.

Once her spell had finished a half-second later, Nyela, on impulse, grabbed her bag, jamming her hands inside and retrieving a dagger her mother had given her a while back. She held it up and jumped toward their attackers, waving it around and baring her sharp teeth. Lily joined her side again as the men stared at the weapon, caught off-guard at first. Nyela knew that five men against a two girls and a knife wasn't exactly the best of odds, but she had to try it. If the two could get them to back up far enough, they could retreat into the tree and get help.

It looked like her plan was doomed though as the men recovered and began to step forward. Mid-step, however, they paused suddenly, eyes widening in fear. The one in front began blubbering, shaking and stumbling backwards, and the others followed his lead.

Nyela pursed her lips in confusion, glancing over at Lily, who had the same bewildered look as her. There was no way an elf with a knife was that scary, right?

Finally, though, the man got one word out and turned tail and sprinted away, shoving over one of his buddies in the process.

The one word he'd screamed?

"DEMON!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! Been a while since this one's update, eh?**

**Connet, this one's for you. xD**

* * *

**Review responses: **

**peachycupcake: Lucian and Norivana babies are so fun :D**

**The Corrupted Typer: A super-crazy sequel at that, which I desperately hope doesn't crash and burn. I've got big plans for this story...**

**Connet: YES!**

**PoemWhisper: Actually that was a pretty good speculation given the information at the time. xD And thank you! I do my best to make my characters as vivid as possible, with the fleeting skills I possess.. :P**

**Zarabethe: Yeah, they waited quite a while, about 80-90 years. I'm just going with the concept of magical contraception to explain how they managed it...x) And also, what with a century passing, the Nordrassil tree should be nearing maturity, meaning it's highly possible the Night Elves will get their immortal blessing back, and by that association and a bit of creative license, I'm contemplating having the blessing extend to Norivana as well, meaning as a magic-based elf, she'll absorb the moon's energy and whatnot and receive the blessing of Elune. This will either enhance her lifespan or possibly put her at immortality as well. I gotta read into more of the lore, though, because I don't want to set anyone off if that's too outlandish. xD**

**Rock On: That was oddly close to the real deal. You guys are good at guessing. :D Also, pshyeah. Freakin' human nobles.**

**Aeschielle: It TOTALLY is! xD I'm gonna probably do another chapter of either Breaking Faith or Reawakening next.**

**Guest: You know, I thought about that concept, the whole Lucian and the twins being practically brothers and thus her being somewhat of a niece, but I decided that because they've been gone over 75% of Lucian's life and because Nyela never knew either of them, it should be okay... Hopefully.. xD They'll be more like her dad's old friends who haven't aged for 100 years.**

**Strazor: Yay! :D I get so happy when I get a new fan. Makes my week! Anyways, as for the names, for a lot of them I do use the in-game WoW name generator for that specific race, but occasionally I tweak the names to fit how I think they should go with that character's personality. And who all is alive? Let's see... Ian is passed away, yes, but we will learn very soon about the fate of his guild, as well as his children/grandchildren! Lucian is about 140's, Norivana is 120's, Aitto is most likely passed away because max lifespan for Tauren is about 110 - unless he's somehow found a weird way to live super-long. xD Max life span for Trolls is 80, so sadly Eko's gone too. :[ This is making me so sad to think about, but I will clarify in Breaking Faith the fate of all the characters.**

* * *

Nyela and Lily both froze in place, arms tense and hair raising off their necks.

_Demon?_ Nyela's eyes widened, and she finally mustered the courage to turn slowly, willing her feet to rotate her body enough to see behind her. Lily had already whipped around and was staring with her mouth wide open and eyes round as saucers, unspeaking and rigid in fear.

Red moonlight and the light of nearby torches shone upon a tall, lean, dark elf who was standing only three or so steps away from both of them, with his golden, cunning eyes inspecting the two and squinting slightly. He wouldn't have seemed out of place, other than the fact that upon his head rested a set of branded, sharp, pristine-yet-delicate horns that curled almost gracefully beside his long ears - a trait signifying demonic association, like what Nyela would read about in books. He was wearing an old-fashioned-looking tunic and simple trousers, with the tunic unbuttoned to display dark rune-like tattoos that swirled across his chest.

He breathed slow and steady in the few seconds of silence that followed, unspeaking and appearing to be somewhat dazed. Suddenly, as if a lid had been removed, both Nyela and Lily erupted in terrified shrieks and took off straight through the door of the tall tree, bounding up the ramp, all the while blubbering and screaming. Nyela was nearly scared out of her own skin. The demon had actually woken up. The man in the tree... He was real, he was here, and it was their fault.

And now he was there to kill them.

Nyela burst into her parents' room, still terrified and blubbering loudly. Both girls were shouting at once, hysterical and crying. Her parents awoke and sat up abruptly, and her father, Lucian, lit a lamp.

"What's wrong?" he asked hurriedly while the girls stood beside the bed and attempted to explain what happened.

"HE WOKE UP!" Nyela cried, but was interrupted by Lily.

"-we said the summoning chant-" Lily was speaking incredibly fast, and the two girls continued to attempt to speak over one another.

"-men appeared and I grabbed a knife-," Nyela's voice won over for a second, then Lily's.

"-Bran told me about it and I didn't believe him-"

"-kill us at the foot of our beds-"

"-didn't think it'd actually work-!"

Lucian stood abruptly, face contorted in concern. "Girls," he put his hands on the two girls' shoulders, "One at a time. Are you alright?"

Nyela whimpered and shook her head, while Lily spoke up. "There's a demon!"

"Demon?" Nyela's mom, Norivana, stood up out of bed as well, looking concerned. "Here?"

"Outside!" Nyela wailed, and Lucian tensed his jaw.

"Did it attack you two?"

"No," Lily said, "But we said the chant and now he's alive!"

"What are you talking about?" Norivana wrapped her night gown a little tighter around her, glancing up at Lucian, concerned, "What chant?"

"The one Branneth told Lily about," Nyela said, trying to regain her composure, but her hands were shaking violently, "To wake up the demon in the tree."

"Demon in the tree..?" Lucian began, but then trailed off, his brows raising and eyes suddenly flashing in understanding. "OH!" He practically shouted, and two seconds later, her father had bolted out of the room and was running down the ramp.

The three women in the room stared after him in confusion before Norivana's eyes lit up as well as she realized what was going on. "Come on," she beckoned them, and all three descended the ramp themselves. Nyela had been expecting to see some epic fight scene going on between her badass of a father and the demon downstairs, but when she reached them, it was quite the opposite.

Lucian, rather than, say, _protecting_ them from the demon, instead had his arms thrown around the guy and was hugging him tighter than a python and its prey. To make things more confusing, Lucian was laughing.

"...W-what?" Nyela stuttered, standing frozen next to an equally-confused Lily as Norivana walked up to the two men as well.

"Long time no see," her mom said, patting the dark, horned demon elf on the arm. Nyela blinked, mouth held agape. The demon, though he still hadn't smiled, gave her mom a friendly look. His eyes were intense, shining gold through the darkness, and Nyela shivered in a mixture of fear and confusion as to why her parents were embracing the demon who was supposedly going to kill her in her sleep. She'd never encountered a demon before or even seen one, but this guy fit her imagination to a tee.

When he spoke finally, his voice stole all conscious thought right out of Nyela's head. Although the demon's face was somewhat non-expressive, his voice was so mixed and conflicting that Nyela couldn't place what emotion it was conveying. He sounded confused, joyful, melancholy, and very tired all at once.

"Always a shock to wake up, only to be greeted with the sounds of terrified women," he sounded almost joking as he talked to Lucian, then cocked his head, squinting his eyes as he paused, "Then again, 'twas a surprise to wake up at all, I suppose." He kept glancing around, seeming somewhat distracted, as if looking for something, or possibly someone.

Lucian just stared at the demon. "That spell was foolproof," her father breathed, shaking his head in wonder as he inspected the guy through the dark, "Not one single difference, and nearly a century out of time."

The guy blinked. "Century?"

"Almost exactly," Nyela's father nodded.

"No," the dark-haired man argued and shook his head in denial, "That can't be. I wasn't down more than... seven months, eight at best."

"You know how time slows when your mind slows," Lucian reasoned, "Remember the first time we tried the spell? You thought you'd only gotten mere hours."

Nyela finally butted in. "Sorry, but," she began, stepping forward hesitantly, though still keeping her distance from the demon, glancing over at Lily to give herself some courage. "What's going on?"

All eyes fell on her; her father's golden glow and her mother's silver, as well as the gold of the demon's, shone through the dark.

"Actually, I was about to ask _you_ that same question," her father said to her, now cocking his head to give her an inquisitive look. "How on earth did you girls undo the preservation spell? You haven't learned any forms of magic yet."

"We said the chant," Lily said matter-of-factly from behind Nyela. Nyela's silver-haired father gave Lily a perplexed look.

"What chant?" he asked.

Lily sighed. "_The_ chant!" she said, but when she received nothing but blank stares, she finally recited it, taking a deep breath before speaking.

"Rise demon, O demon, for your time has come,  
From the wood and the earth, to my words you'll succumb,  
Of the flesh you will be, no longer a tree,  
You will wake from your slumber and come back to me."

The silence that followed, along with the incredulous expressions of her parents, nearly caused Nyela to erupt in laughter. She stifled her giggles, noting the way that even the demon now had a smile tugging at one corner of his lips, though he did keep looking around still, searching for something.

_Okay Nyela,_ she thought to herself, _Time to be logical. This guy can't be a demon... _Her parents would _never_ consort with such creatures, not to mention that besides the horns on his head, he looked entirely Night Elf. But that did raise one question: who, and _what, _was he?

Lucian finally broke through his confused stupor. "What on earth..?" He glanced at the red-haired woman beside him, and she didn't seem to know any more than he did. He gave both girls an almost entertained look. "There is no chant for the spell..."

"What spell?" Nyela pursed her lips, glancing between her parents and the... whatever that man was. "Could someone please just explain what's going on?"

Before Lucian replied, in the corner of Nyela's eye, the black-haired man beside her father straightened up, apparently looking at something behind her with a mixed expression of relief and surprise. "It worked," the man breathed, eyes wide.

"I..." Lucian paused his thought, "...What?" he glanced over at the man, then followed his gaze. When Lucian's eyes rested on whatever was behind his daughter, he too widened his eyes and nearly stumbled backward, his face etched in disbelief, yet his eyes flickered in wonder. His mouth was held agape in surprise, trying to form words with no success.

A clear, liquid voice behind Nyela groaned, causing her to whip around as an unknown man spoke.

"Damn," the man's voice grunted, "That was trippy."

Through the darkness, Nyela could see that he was a Night Elf, a man with shiny, reflective sea-blue hair and golden eyes. He held one large palm to his forehead as if disoriented and the other was braced against the large tree, keeping him upright as he attempted to stumble around the trunk. He was tall as well, built nearly exactly the same as the black-haired elf/demon man beside Nyela's father: lithe, lean, broad-shouldered, and even stood the same height. He was wearing tattered clothing, his shirt torn around the chest and looking as if it'd been burnt by some sort of spell. And, to top things off, he was completely covered in dirt.

Nyela squinted her eyes. What in the world was going on? The black-haired man, holding a genuine smile in the corner of his mouth, pushed past a still-frozen Lucian and walked over to the stumbling elf, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"It worked, brother," he grinned, and the blue-haired elf raised his eyes from the ground and glanced around, removing his hand from his forehead and letting his eyes take in everything around him.

He opened his mouth to speak, then closed it, then opened it again as his eyes rested on Nyela, then her father. "Where are we?"

A strangled laugh-like cry from Nyela's father interrupted, and moments later, the white-maned man had his arms wrapped firmly around the disoriented elf, who was returning the hug wholeheartedly. Confused, Nyela glanced back at her mother. Norivana was standing very still, almost expressionless if not for the skepticism in her eyes and the way her skin had paled. She was staring at the blue-haired man as if seeing a ghost.

Lily nudged Nyela's arm, and Nyela gave her a questioning look, which Lily returned. "What's going on?" the girl whispered, and Nyela shrugged.

"I haven't the slightest," she replied, looking back over at her father, who still had the man held in a tight hug. Her father's shoulders were quaking, and in a wave of shock, Nyela realized her father was crying. Soundlessly, but still crying.

Finally, Lucian released his friend, wiping one forearm over his eyes and laughing, crying happy tears. "Wh-What..." he began, then turned his gaze to the black-haired elf, "Sarion, how did you..?" Lucian was unable to finish his sentence through his disbelief.

The dark elf, apparently Sarion, just smiled through the dim light and shook his head. "I'll explain to you in a bit. Right now, I think Unaril could use a nice meal and a bath."

The man with the bright blue (and somewhat dirty) hair grinned widely and shrugged. "I like that idea."

Lucian nodded. "Of course," he said while placing his hands on both men's shoulders and leading them ahead, giving his wife a genuine smile. She joined their side, and then Lucian glanced back at Nyela and Lily. "You two should probably go ahead and get some rest. I'll explain everything when I know what's going on myself."

Nyela and Lily proceeded to be left with no answers and no introductions while Lucian and Norivana led the two elves through the orchard to the food lockers, all talking amongst each other all the while. When they were out of sight, Nyela turned to Lily with an annoyed expression.

"Get some rest?" she quoted her father, scoffing. "As if. Who could possibly 'get some rest' after something like that?"

"Who are they?" Lily questioned, referencing the two mystery men as the girls walked back over to where their stuff was at the tree.

"No idea!" Nyela exclaimed heatedly, "No one would tell me!"

Lily then inexplicably began giggling, and Nyela, who was rolling up her bedding, turned to stare at her. "What?" Nyela asked, still snippy due to her annoyance at her parents, "What's so funny?"

Lily, through muffled giggles, finally spoke. "N-nothing. Just... Now that I think back on it, we're so stupid."

Nyela stopped rolling up her blankets. "How come?"

"Did you _see_ the way we reacted to that guy?" Lily snickered. "Even _he_ laughed at us."

Nyela finally had to laugh along. She smirked sideways, shaking her head. "Whatever. If he really was a demon, we could've died if we'd just stood there."

"It's not like we _had_ to scream our heads off, though," Lily replied, "I'm surprised we didn't wake the whole tribe."

Nyela shrugged, then cocked her head, thinking on a different point, "And what was with that really dirty guy? Where the heck did he come from?"

"The guy with blue hair?" Lily asked, flipping her own cerulean locks out of her face. "I don't know," she said as she lifted her bedding up into her arms and stood, then smirked, "But I do know one thing: He's cute."

"Lily," Nyela scolded jokingly as she too lifted up her large armful of bedding and started toward the door of the tree, "You would."

"What?" Lily giggled as they began ascending the ramp, "It's true. They both are."

Nyela just rolled her eyes as they walked. Leave it to Lily to be the only one to first assess the attractiveness of a man before anything else. Though, now that Nyela thought back on it, yeah, she supposed they weren't all that bad to look at, but it wasn't her first judgment of the men. Also, now that she focused on it, the two of them, although they had their strong differences in appearance, were also a lot alike. Same length of long hair, a few of the same features, though the darker elf had a longer, more chiseled face and rugged features, whereas the blue-haired one had a fairer appearance. His expression, although she'd only caught a glimpse, seemed lighter than the dark-haired elf, not so tense, and a lot... younger.

The two girls reached Nyela's room and threw their bedding onto her large mattress, then climbed on. So much for watching the meteor shower... Even if it was still going on, there was no way she'd have the focus to enjoy it.

All they had to do now was sit around and wait for Lucian to get back sometime within the next few hours, and Nyela swore to herself that when he did, she'd get some answers.

* * *

At the sound of birds chirping, Nyela bolted awake, realizing that although she didn't expect it to happen, she and Lily had passed out within the night despite all the excitement. She frantically slapped at Lily's arm and jumped out of bed, taking note of the fact that the sun was shining bright and that it was way past morning, possibly nearing noon.

Lily broke from her slumber."How much is a medium?" the blue-haired girl snorted sleepily as she awoke, wiping drool from her chin. Nyela smirked at her friend's half-sleeping nonsensical question as Lily blinked in a groggy stupor.

"What do you want?" Lily grunted, sitting up.

"Let's go find Dad," Nyela replied, words slightly muffled as she held a hair tie in her mouth while pulling her curly pink hair from her shoulders, then tied it up in a ponytail.

"Okay," Lily replied simply, then proceeded to snuggle back into the covers of Nyela's bed and fall asleep.

_Fine_, Nyela thought to herself with a laugh, _Let her sleep the day away. Her loss._

Nyela changed her clothes quickly and, after first checking her parents' room to see if Lucian was there (he wasn't), she skipped down the ramp, scouring the orchard for her father's familiar face. She had a lot of questions, most of which she knew he could answer.

After nearly fifteen minutes of no luck, though, she finally began asking around.

"Seen my dad anywhere?" she asked a few people, but they all shook their heads and she found herself more and more desperate. With no one else left to ask, she sought out her brother, who was on the second floor of the tall tree working on a long-term project with his teacher, Mr. Glennolan Verdell, AKA Glenn.

She knocked on the large door to the engineering workshop, which was promptly answered by the tall, green-haired mentor. He pulled his goggles from his face, letting them rest on the top of his head and giving Nyela a dazzling smile, his big silver-gold eyes dancing as he greeted her. No matter what, Nyela couldn't help but blush every single time she talked to Glenn. He was an absolute hunk; tall and well-built, with long, curly hair that swept back over his shoulders, a strong, chiseled jaw, and killer puppy-dog eyes. He always had a big smile on his face, which never failed to melt pretty much any woman who laid eyes on him.

"Hey, girl!" he said in a genuine, happy tone, opening the door wider and allowing her inside.

"Hi, Mr. Verdell," Nyela shuffled in, seeing Julian working on the far end with his own pair of goggles on and a pencil in his hand, sketching a sort of prototype for some gadget or another.

"What can I do for ya?" the handsome man asked, still giving her a wide grin.

Nyela cleared her throat, "Uh," she said, trying to straighten her thoughts, "I just wanted to talk to Julian."

At the sound of his name, Julian glanced up at Nyela, then grinned widely himself and hopped up, though he still kept his goggles pulled down over his eyes, which magnified them and made him look ridiculous. Glenn became quickly distracted by his work again while Julian flipped his shaggy red hair from his face and regarded her with a sideways smirk. "What're you doing here?" he asked.

"Have you seen Dad anywhere?" she asked him, trying to ignore the smug look he was giving her. He had once picked up on her blushing around Glenn, and ever since then, he'd been subtly teasing her about it any time she was near the man.

"He went to work today," Julian said matter-of-factly, "With Edoril. He'll be back in a few hours."

Nyela internally groaned. "Alright," she mumbled, "Thanks."

"No problem, Sis," Julian said, then after a moment, "Why?"

"Did you hear about last night?" Nyela asked him.

"Uh," the boy frowned, "No. Should I have?"

"Nope," Nyela said simply, "A lot happened though. I'll explain it to you when I understand it myself." She quoted her own father's words from the night before, which ironically came in handy.

"That's really cryptic," Julian smirked, then shrugged, "But alright. Sounds good. You go do your thing; I've got work to do." He jerked a thumb back toward his spot at the drafting table.

"Have fun," Nyela said as she turned to go, returning a goodbye wave to Glenn before leaving the workshop.

_So Dad's with Grandfather,_ she thought to herself, noting that she probably wouldn't be able to talk to him until evening. With nothing else to do, she went off to fetch some breakfast.

* * *

"So what all did your dad say?" Lily asked Nyela that night while the two of them pinned laundry to a clothesline. Normally, Nyela preferred to do her laundry during the daytime and dry it out of the forest where the sunlight could reach it, but she'd forgotten earlier and was desperate for clean clothing, so she was settling for nighttime drying.

"Alright, prepare for a crazy-wild story," Nyela said, giving Lily a grin.

"I am prepared," Lily smirked back, "Tell me!"

Nyela took a deep breath. "Okay," she began, straightening her thoughts, "So, those two elves who just randomly showed up? They're brothers. Twins, actually."

Lily raised her brows and encouraged Nyela to continue, so she did.

"The one with the horns's name is Sarion, and the other is Unaril. They grew up with my dad, and they were there when my mom was accepted into the tribe, back in Ashenvale on Kalimdor... But Sarion has been alive longer than Unaril, so in a weird way he's older."

"I thought you said they were twins?" Lily asked.

"They are, but here's the super-weird part," Nyela said, giving Lily a 'wait-for-it' look, "Back when my parents first met, Sarion killed Unaril."

"What?" Lily stopped what she was doing and stared at Nyela with a confused expression.

"Yeah," Nyela said, trying to straighten her thoughts so she wouldn't confuse the poor girl more, "Alright. Let me start over. So... Back when my parents met, Sarion got possessed by a demon, hence the horns. The demon made him kill his twin, Unaril, who was in turn buried right here in this orchard; that's where our main tree came from. It's his grave: the tree seed was buried with him."

"So Sarion is a demon?" Lily asked incredulously.

"No," Nyela replied, "Dad and another guy exorcised the demon later, leaving just Sarion. The horns stayed, but the demon is gone."

"Oh..." Lily said, still confused, "Wait, so how is Unaril alive? And why was Sarion in a tree?"

Nyela sighed deeply and continued her explanation while she pinned her second-to-last shirt up. "Sarion, once exorcised, could still remember everything the demon had made him do and had a really bad case of insomnia. Nothing helped him, not until my grandfather Edoril and my dad found a spell in which you sort of induce your patient in a coma and attach their life force to another living thing. So Dad did the spell on Sarion and used the tree as the life force."

"That's extremely weird," Lily frowned.

"Yeah, but even weirder," Nyela said, "Is that apparently when Sarion slept in the tree, he 'saw' his brother, Unaril, who at the time was supposed to be dead. Dad tried the spell himself and confirmed that it really was Unaril in that weird spirit-dream thing, but Dad's still unsure of how Unaril is even alive right now."

Lily picked up her empty laundry basket and stood there for a second. "This is hands-down the strangest thing I've ever heard of."

"Oh yeah," Nyela butted in, "And also, apparently the spell to wake up Sarion is a blood spell, which only those in my dad's bloodline can perform. I cut my hand when I hit the tree, and my hand healed itself, which my dad said is what triggered the spell. How ironic is that?"

"Nyela," Lily said as the two of them carried the empty baskets in and stacked them, then ascended the ramp, "How come your life is so much more interesting than mine?" she joked.

"Guess I'm just lucky," Nyela grinned back, nudging her friend on the arm. As she reached her room, she said goodbye and goodnight to Lily, then quickly changed into her pajamas. Tomorrow, she decided, she wanted to meet these two brothers. She'd _attempted_ to meet them the night before, but that had crashed and burned when her parents had made such a huge fuss and had this big, crazy reunion.

She flopped down into her bed, curling up in the covers, and fell asleep.

* * *

**Alright! End of chapter two! Woohoo! **

**I have a big surprise in the next chapter of this story for those of you reading Chance as well. Err, in _my_ opinion, it's a big deal... Just because I've never attempted something like what I'm going to do. =D**


End file.
